


Hurricanes

by KissedByNightshade



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByNightshade/pseuds/KissedByNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing them can be like drowning or flying, or sometimes both at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from a month or so ago that I cleaned up a bit. Renji uses zhe/zhim/zher.

Today Izuru kisses Renji like he’s drowning — all lips and tongue and small, gasping breaths. His eyes are closed, not staring into nothingness or searching for the sharp something in Renji’s expression (something that tells him that now is not the time to cough up sea-water and hoarse cries for relief, that it’s his turn to resuscitate). Renji’s hands clasp to the sides of his face desperately, as though if zhe lets go Izuru will sink back into the depths. Zhe communicates longing into his mouth, and he accepts zher need and pulls Renji closer by the hair, which dangles from spindly fingers like seaweed.

The kiss he passes to Shuuhei is like falling, like falling and having the breath torn from his mouth. Shuuhei’s lips close around his but don’t stay there — he’s moving, inching along Izuru’s jaw and neck. For all of Shuuhei’s usual bluster, it’s Izuru’s mouth that opens in a wide plea of surrender. Shuuhei doesn’t release him though, not the pinch of earlobe between his teeth, not the tangled hand in his hair, only coming away to pull the rest of Izuru’s clothes mostly off; Izuru arches up to meet him, but Shuuhei pushes him down sharply and just continues kissing him, the airless feeling from earlier growing.

The two hands that join Shuuhei’s upon Izuru hold him in place, encasing him like a grave — surrounded, final. There’s nothing lifeless about the way Shuuhei leans down to kiss Renji over his shoulder, however, and Izuru has the fleeting sensation of consumption. Of being consumed. Of consuming Renji and Shuuhei as they consume each other. Their torrential power combined makes him feel small as they touch each other, each cock in the other’s hand, his own hands too far separate from his body to assist. There are more than enough hands to go around, though, and moments later he comes in Renji’s.


End file.
